divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Raglok Gog'dure
WARNING Defeating Raglok causes a game crash related to the animation that occurs when defeating him. your save will be unplayable unless you remove the Vethea folder in the world save. This does NOT effect Multiplayer Servers! Information Raglok Gog'dure is a boss under the power of the god, Heliosis. Raglok is a large demon which fights with multiple attacks. Raglok is considered a mid-way boss within DivineRPG. Raglok can be called upon in his chamber on the top floor of Vethea. Intro When Raglok is spawned particles will begin to fly off of the altar. At this point loud crackling sounds will start playing. After a few seconds Raglok will spawn out of a large amount of emerged particles and say "When a human finds a demon, the demon kills the human, you are the human, I am the demon". The Fight Raglok is a large boss making him hard to fight. Even with his size, he must be fought within the Arena. Raglok can be easily hit due to his size, making him an easier target. The main part of the fight with Raglok is not about whether he can be hit, but if he can be avoided. Raglok has a single basic attack, while the rest are special making him a harder fight than most mobs or bosses. Throughout the fight, Raglok will use one of his four abilities to attack the player. When he is not performing an ability, he will fight with a melee attack. Ability 1: One of Raglok's abilities is the strike ability. The strike ability is where Raglok will call upon Heliosis and repeated lightning strikes will happen next to the player. The player MUST stay in motion to avoid these. Each strike can deal 20 damage to the player. Before performing this ability Raglok will say, "You think you can fight me? I am the great guardian of Heliosis!" Ability 2: Raglok's second ability involves a mind effect where he seduces you. Raglok will darken the players screen for 10 seconds to the point where the player can barely see. At this point the player must rely entirely on sound to fight him. This ability is also very dangerous because he can easily hit a player around and confuse the player to the point where the player looses health rapidly. Before performing this ability Raglok will say, "Your future is daaaaarrrrkkkkk!" Ability 3: Raglok's third ability is an effect that will rely on a players instinct. For this ability, Raglok will cause it to rain down tonnes of particles onto the floor, similar to the style of the King of Scorchers. However, the particles on the floor can either be dangerous or helpful. Roughly 66% of the particles will deal 10 damage to the player if stepped on, while the others will heal the player for one heart. It is very easy to be pushed onto particles against a players will by being hit by Raglok. Before performing this ability Raglok will say, "Rain, Rain, come my way, kill this human, kill him today." Ability 4: Raglok's fourth ability can be considered possibly the most lethal. At this point, Raglok will slow down the player for 5 seconds. This slowing effect is very strong. During this period of slowness, Raglok will have much larger knock-back than usual. This can be very dangerous because the player is almost unable to escape Raglok during this effect. Before performing this ability Raglok will say, "You are nothing compared to me! NOTHING!" Battle Ending WARNING! This part is very important to know. At the end of the fight when Raglok runs out of health he will scream out "Heliosis, AVENGE ME!". At this point he will float up into the air and disappear into clouds of exploding particles. However, at this point, a beam of lightning will come down onto the player and deal 40 damage. It is very important that the player is healed at this point otherwise the player may die and lose the drop from Raglok, although sometimes the player crashes. Tactics Raglok is one of the few Vethean bosses who can effectively be killed with melee attacks. However, melee attacks are not completely advised because Raglok deals a very large amount of damage. The stadium for Raglok is small, thus it is very easy to hit him. That being said, it is very easy for him to hit the player as well. To avoid being hit, the player should remain in motion at all times. It is highly recommended that players use the chamber to their advantage. There are many pillars in the chamber and hiding behind them will prove to be very useful, especially in Raglok's third phase where his ranged attacks hit very often. Quotes "You are nothing compared to me! NOTHING!" "Rain, Rain, come my way, kill this human, kill him today." "Your future is daaaaarrrrkkkkk!" "You think you can fight me? I am the great guardian of Heliosis!" "When a human finds a demon, the demon kills the human, you are the human, I am the demon" "You are no match for the great guardian of Heliosis!" "Heliosis, AVENGE ME!" Bugs Raglok will be spawned immediatly, giving no time for the player to back up. After saying : "Your future is daaaarrrkkkkk!" Raglock won't actually darken your screen. After defeated Raglock will immeadiatly deal 40 damage to the player. Once killed, The game crashes. The only way to retrieve your save from there is to take out the Vethea folder in your world save, recreating the Vethea and deleting Raglok. This Bug does not seem to affect Multiplayer. Category:Vethea Category:Boss Mobs